


he's the healing, i'm the pain

by ephemeral (safiradh)



Series: #30daysOTPchallenge [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safiradh/pseuds/ephemeral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—pada akhirnya ia memutuskan bahwa dengan Aaron berada di pelukannya bisa dikategorikan sebagai pulang ke rumah</p>
            </blockquote>





	he's the healing, i'm the pain

**Author's Note:**

> All real people are used without their permission. Events portrayed are fictional and do not reflect on the actual people within the stories. I made no profit from this fanfiction.
> 
> pre series of [this](http://bastianholger.tumblr.com/likeimtheonly) fanfiction, bisa dibaca secara terpisah kok (kayaknya)
> 
> title credit to Trading Yesterday
> 
> .
> 
> 02 - Cuddling somewhere

Nick kadang melakukannya; mendatangi rumah Aaron, memanjat ke lantai dua, lalu mengetuk jendela kamar pemuda itu. Aaron yang sedang mengerjakan tugas di meja belajarnya adalah pemandangan yang paling sering Nick temukan. Pacarnya tidak akan banyak tanya atau merasa kaget lagi jika melihat Nick sudah seperti maling profesional berada di balik jendela kamar, ia akan langsung membukakannya dan mengizinkan Nick masuk.

" _Hey, babe._ " Adalah sapaannya malam ini, kepalanya ia tundukkan untuk memberikan kecupan ringan di bibir Aaron. "Aku mengganggu belajarmu?"

Aaron menggeleng dengan pipi agak bersemu. "Umm, tidak juga, aku baru saja selesai." Matanya memandang Nick penasaran, "Ada apa?"

Nick tidak setiap hari melakukan ini, ini bukan rutinitas yang ia lakukan tanpa alasan.

"Aku hanya merindukanmu, itu saja." Jawabnya dengan cengiran lebar sambil menjatuhkan diri di sofa tua yang ada di sudut kamar Aaron. "Kemarilah, biarkan aku memelukmu."

Ada yang tidak beres, Aaron dari dulu selalu mengetahui hal itu. Nick memiliki banyak hal yang tidak ia ceritakan sepenuhnya pada Aaron, sementara Aaron sendiri terlalu takut untuk bertanya lebih jauh. Ia pikir itu adalah _privacy_ pacarnya dan bukan haknya untuk ikut campur, tetapi ada beberapa saat di mana ia pikir apa sebenarnya inti dari hubungan mereka jika Nick bahkan tidak bisa jujur padanya. _Tidak perlu dipikirkan_ , Nick selalu mengatakan itu, _bukan sesuatu yang perlu kau khawatirkan._

Pilihan apa lagi yang ia punya selain mempercayai semua kata-kata Nick mentah-mentah?

"Tubuhmu hangat," Gumam Nick ketika Aaron sudah menjatuhkan diri di sebelahnya, pemuda Denmark itu melingkarkan lengannya di bahu sang pacar. Ia selalu menyukai wangi tubuh Aaron, ada aroma khas yang mengingatkannya akan rumah. Konsep 'rumah' awalnya agak membingungkan bagi Nick, tapi pada akhirnya ia memutuskan bahwa dengan Aaron berada di pelukannya bisa dikategorikan sebagai pulang ke rumah. "Aku suka wangi shampo barumu." Bisiknya di sela-sela rambut Aaron.

Pemuda Wales yang berada di dekapannya mengerang kegelian. "Uuh, kau aneh sekali, mengendusku seperti itu."

"Aku suka wangimu."

"Dan seperti apa wangiku?"

Nick hanya tertawa, "Entahlah." gumamnya asal, lalu sambil mengecup telinga Aaron ia kembali berbisik. "Menyembuhkan."

"Kau sedang kesakitan?" Nada suara Aaron mulai was-was sembari tangannya menyentuh wajah Nick perlahan.

"Saat ini tidak." Nick mempererat pelukannya. "Saat ini aku baik-baik saja."

**Author's Note:**

> buat prompt day 2 ini punya banyak pilihan pairing, tapi ujung-ujung malah milih mereka......


End file.
